Enel Lanum
Enel Lanum is one of the dual protagonists of The Silver Eye. An orphan adopted by Marcus Lanum, Enel is a gangly, excitable teenager who means well but is cheerfully oblivious to how much he annoys others, particularly Apen. Biography Enel Lanum is an orphan believed to be the illegitimate son of Velvare Bamidele by most of the country of Gallitan. Enel was adopted by Marcus Lanum at the request of Idony St. Claire, who helped run the orphanage Enel was from. Noah St. Claire told Enel a different story. Noah stated that Enel's true parents were Noah's own father, Thoth St. Claire, and Velvare's wife, Gudrun Hollingsworth. It is revealed later on that Enel is actually Velvare's son. When Enel was a baby, Bhatair Hollingsworth took Enel away from his mother, Gudrun, in the East, and gave him to Melete Dolan, who in turn left him with the St. Claire, in the West, who ran an orphanage in Gallitan. "There were... certain circumstances that prevented me from knowing who you were at first, and there were circumstances that prevented you from going home. The only way I might have helped you more is by telling you the truth.... I admit I chose not to...." -Velvare to Enel, The Silver Eye, 10 page 34 Physical appearance and personality Enel has extremely red, curly hair and blue eyes. He loves sandals and hardly ever wears any other type of shoe, due to an intense hatred for potatoes and non-sandal shoes. He doesn't really have a sense of style, wearing a lot of clashing clothing that does not go together. Enel very excitable, and although he means well, he is mostly unaware how much he annoys others. He is an ardent lover of candy canes, and eats an ungodly amount of them, no matter the season. Relationships: *Marcus Lanum: Marcus is Enel's adoptive father. Enel wants to become a librarian like his father when he grows up. Marcus is frequently exasperated by Enel's antics, but it is obvious that Enel means a lot to him. *Velvare Bamidele: Velvare is Enel's actual father. Enel described Velvare as "old and weird" (although it is important to mention that when he said that, Laura described him as being in an "immature and in a rebellious phase"). Velvare and Enel have a rather vague relationship - Velvare has looked out for him for years and spent time with him, but he did not reveal the true nature of their relationship until Enel was fourteen. Velvare truly cares for Enel, but it may take some time for Enel to return the feelings. *Chara Alvarado: Chara is Enel's love interest in the webcomic. Both are a bit silly and are rather airheads. In chapter 11, page 4, Enel and Chara share a kiss after Enel confides in Chara that his mother lives in Levant. The two have a sweet but silly relationship. *Apen Shephard: Enel first met Apen in chapter one, when Apen mistook Enel for someone else and terrorized him with a sword. In Enel Goggles (a doodle-style look into Enel's thoughts), Enel believes that he and Apen are best friends."Enel Goggles" by LauraHollingsworth on deviantArt Apen does not feel the same way at all, as he does not like Enel and thinks he is extremely annoying. *Idony St. Claire: Enel considers Idony his mother, because she "makes him sandwiches and wants to marry his dad" (Marcus). Idony and Enel seem to have a rather special relationship, and the two go back a long way. Idony helps out at her mother's orphanage, and therefore she and Enel met each other there. *Aetius Nimrod: Aetius, also known as "Axe Man", has tried to kill Enel numerous times and actually succeeded in stabbing him. Worse still, Enel briefly believed they were friends, only for Aetius to procliam, while holding a knife to Enel's throat, "Oh weeping leprechaun, I would never be friends with you," shortly before stabbing him in the gut. Enel obviously has a strong dislike for him. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Nedarians